jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:4Lchme1K/Miejsce ze snów - opowiadanie
''Miejsce ze snów thumbRozdział 1 Chłopak był wolny; zbyt wolny, żeby dogonić królika, białą smugę mknącą pomiędzy krzakami, przez zarośla, nad zwalonym pniem dawno spróchniałego drzewa. Trzask! Noga mu w nim utknęła. Abi zaklął, próbując wyswobodzić kończynę, ale całe zgniłe drewno znajdowało się teraz pod jego butem, a tłustą, grubą nogę otaczały liczne haki z jeszcze nie tak sczerniałego próchna, trzymały mocno. Nim się obejrzał, królika już nie było. Chłopak walnął wściekle pięścią w pień i syknął z bólu, gdy w dłoń wbiło mu się co najmniej tuzin drzazg. Cholera! Wciąż dyszał, a kolce wrzynały się nieznośnie w skórę. Dopiero wtedy odetchnął. Wyciągnął zza pasa nóż myśliwski i ostrożnie zabrał się do oswobadzania się z tej zastawionej przez królika pułapki. Szczerze wątpił, że królik był w istocie tak inteligentny, albo chciał wątpić. Nie potrafił w tym momencie jeszcze jasno myśleć, a wbite w łydkę drzazgi skutecznie w tym przeszkadzały. Durny królik; na tyle było go w tym momencie stać. - Durny królik w durnym lesie – syknął na głos. Udało mu się w końcu wyciągnąć nogę. Miał szczęście, że jej sobie nie skręcił, ale Abi był zbyt na siebie wkurzony, żeby o tym myśleć. Wrócił z pustymi rękami, zresztą i tak nikt nie zauważył jego powrotu. Poczuł jak skręca go w środku z głodu i złapał się bezsilnie za tłusty kałdun. Na wzgórzu nikogo nie było. Ze wzgórza natomiast widać było całą wioskę, całe Nowe Berk, ludzi krzątających się wokół domów, wołających dzieci na kolację oraz do łóżek. Słońce, właśnie przygasało na horyzoncie, obrzucając wszystko ciemną purpurową poświatą. Jego nikt nie zawołał ani na kolację, ani do spania. Uśmiechnął się smutno, bo był to dość smutny żart i mała rekompensata. Skierował się do chaty przyozdobionej rzeźbioną głową śmiertnika. Drzwi były otwarte. Abi poczuł jak po plecach przebiega mu zimny dreszcz. Zaniepokojony wpadł do chaty, wewnątrz pogrążonej już w zupełnych ciemnościach. Głuchy przeciąg wpadał przez okno na piętrze i uciekał otwartymi drzwiami. Palenisko nawet się nie tliło. Wiatr przywiał z zewnątrz trochę liści, które je przykryły. Kilka z nich szeleściło obok przewróconego stołu. Chłopak korzystając z resztek światła obszedł stół, potknął i uderzył w krzesło. Przeklął siarczyście, po czym dalej pokuśtykał do kosza z drewnem, żeby odkryć, że zostało w nim tylko kilka zawilgoconych gałązek. Spojrzał w stronę drzwi. Było już niemal zupełnie ciemno. Westchnął przeciągle. Teraz i tak już nic nie było widać. Powoli i po omacku, znalazł drogę do schodów, po których wszedł na półpiętro. Położył się do łóżka głodny i zmarznięty. Zmęczenie pchnęło go w objęcia głębokiego snu znacznie szybciej niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nie pamiętał by zamknąć drzwi, a lodowaty wiatr wiał przez całą noc. Tymczasem skulony gruby Abi śnił spokojnie. . . . Fale lizały czarny brzeg plaży, który mimo tego był ciepły. Abi patrzył się na horyzont. Pociągało go to miejsce. Ten tajemniczy czubek wyspy, powoli wyłaniającej się zza niego. Siedział na piasku, a wyspa rosła. Była coraz większa i coraz bardziej przypominała wyspę, a nie skałę wynurzającą się spod morskiej kipieli. Była tam. Na brzegu natomiast stała starsza kobieta, która patrzyła na niego. Uśmiechała się łagodnie. Zza wyspy wyłoniło się słońce, które rozświetliło fale złotym blaskiem. Chłopak ruszył po nim w kierunku wyspy. Po blasku słońca szedł w stronę czarnej wyspy. Ktoś się do niego przyłączył. Abi jednak nie rozglądał się. Czuł się bezpiecznie. Wiatr miotał siwymi włosami kobiety. Zbliżył się do niej, emanującej ciepłym uśmiechem. Jej głos był równie łagodny. - Czekam na ciebie, tak jak i on – jakby niesiony przez wiatr, a może to był wiatr - Nie zwlekaj dłużej. Na zachód, tam go odnajdziesz. … Ostatnie słowa kobiety wciąż rozbrzmiewały mu w myślach, gdy się obudził cały posiniały z zimna. Rozdział 2 Abi był szybki, bardzo szybki. Jego tłuste, krępe nogi wyły z bólu i wycieńczenia. Chłopak zacisnął zęby i jeszcze przyspieszył. Noga zahaczyła mu się o korzeń. Gruby Abi poleciał, bezradnie wymachując rękami. Upuścił łuk ze strzałami. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, gdy na karku zacisnęły mu się szpony. Zdążył krzyknąć. Łapa poderwała go w powietrze. Zaskoczony smok rozluźnił chwyt. Stworzenie, które wiło mu się w szponach nie było dzikiem. Kołnierz rozpruł się jak stara szmata, a Abi spadł z powrotem na ziemię. Smok wylądował tuż obok. Był zdziwiony, bo nigdy się nie pomylił, jednak tym razem… Chłopak nie tracił czasu; zerwał się na nogi i popędził w zarośla, zostawiając za sobą skrzeczącego gada. Pędził na złamanie karku, przedzierając się przez gąszcz prawie na ślepo, chlastany po twarzy gałęziami drzew. Potknął się i wpadł na pień sosny. W pierwszej chwili, nie wiedział co się stało. Otoczyły go uschłe igły. Ból dotarł dopiero po chwili. W uszach dzwoniło. Abi zamarł; nasłuchiwał. Słychać było tylko szaleńcze brzęczenie cykad. Chłopak skręcił się z bólu. Mięśnie nóg paliły a całe ciało wydawało się jęczeć przeraźliwie. Leżał tak przez dłuższy moment. Do wioski wrócił koło południa, bez zdobyczy i łuku. Był bardzo głodny i obolały. Właściwie przyszedł o kiju, który wyciął sobie małą siekierką, zawsze dyndającą mu zapasem na grubym tyłku. Usiadł przed wejściem do chaty z łbem śmiertnika. Złapał się za głowę. Był bardzo głodny. Musiał oddać ten łuk, ale zgubił go podczas ucieczki. Dodatkowo wymienił nóż za strzały. Kiszki wrzeszczały mu o pomstę do niebios. To był koniec. Ludzie patrzyli jak odejmuje ręce od twarzy, wstaje, wchodzi do chaty i zamyka za sobą drzwi. To był ostatni raz, kiedy widzieli grubego Abiego. Chłopak wykradł się z chaty o zachodzie słońca. Długie i liczne cienie pozwoliły mu niepostrzeżenie przekraść się przez wioskę i wyminąć ostatnich ludzi kończących pracę. W porcie nie było nikogo. Gruby Abi odwiązał pomniejszą łódź. Rozejrzał się, ale mieszanka słabego światła i mrocznych postaci snujących się wzdłuż ścian, uniemożliwiała dostrzeżenie jakiegokolwiek człowieka. Chłopak pospieszył się. Wskoczył na łódź, po czym odepchnął ją od pomostu. Pokład zakołysał się lekko. Abi odetchnął głęboko. Od południowego zachodu wiał lekki wiatr. Chłopak skręcił łódź i ustawił ją pod kątem do wiatru. Żagiel przez moment załopotał niepokojąco, a łódź wpadła w niekontrolowany dryf i zachybotała się uderzona przez falę. Gruby Abi zaklął, przytrzymując się burty. Łódź jednak w końcu złapała wiatr w żagle i pomknęła na zachód, gdzie zza horyzontu wciąż jeszcze było widać łagodną łunę czerwonego światła. Chłopak czuwał nad kursem przez całą noc, ale nad ranem zmorzył go sen. . . . Unosił się na wschodnim wietrze. Ziemia przemykała pod nim z niesamowitą prędkością, a on czuł prawdziwą i nieskrępowaną niczym wolność lotu. Był wielkim smokiem o wielkich czarnych skrzydłach. Na horyzoncie majaczyła wyspa. Jednak nie była to Czarna Wyspa. Gruby Abi stał na jej brzegu. Był znowu człowiekiem. Czarny, grafitowy piasek pokrywał plażę. Wyspę porastały pozostałości spalonego lasu. Poczerniałe i nadtopione pnie drzew sprawiały, że cały krajobraz wydawał się skręcać, zwijać, rozciągać i kurczyć. Chłopakowi zakręciło się w głowie. Zakrył twarz dłonią, żeby nie musieć patrzeć. Wtedy usłyszał przeraźliwy mrukliwy skrzekot. Spojrzał w górę, a tam smok o wielkich czarnych skrzydłach właśnie minął go i leciał teraz nad lasem. Znów był smokiem, znów mknął przez powietrze, niesiony wschodnim wiatrem. Na horyzoncie wznosiła się skała o dziwacznym kształcie, pokryta nieprzyjemnymi dla oczu jeszcze ciemniejszymi plamami nieprzeniknionej czerni. - ''Znamy odpowiedź, wysłuchaj nas… '' . . . Głos siwej kobiety wciąż rezonował mu w myślach, kiedy otworzył oczy. Łódź kołysała się na łagodnych falach. Chłopak spojrzał za burtę, jednak gdzie nie spojrzał widać było tylko wodę. Będzie musiał poczekać do nocy, żeby ponownie określić kierunek. Zarzucił kotwicę. Wtedy głód przypomniał o sobie. Rozejrzał się po łodzi. Znajdowało się na niej kilka skrzynek, przeszukał je, ale wypełniały je tylko narzędzia potrzebne do naprawiania sieci i kilka o bardziej ogólnym zastosowaniu. Abi wepchnął sobie za pazuchę stępiony nóż i zajrzał do jedynej beczki. Wypełniała ją słodka woda. Chłopak pogratulował sobie szczęścia, jedzenia jednak nie było. Na dziobie była plandeka przykrywająca najprawdopodobniej sieci, w końcu musiała być to łódź rybacka. Gruby Abi odsłonił ją. Zamarł w przerażeniu. Spał tam mały zwinięty w kłębek, pewnie pięcioletni chłopiec o bardzo jasnych, płowych włosach. Rozdział 3 Abi zarzucił sieć, chociaż nie potrafił łowić. Był głodny, nigdy wcześniej nie był tak głodny. Malec przyglądał mu się uważnie. Gruby chłopak był przerażony, ale starał się nie dać tego po sobie poznać; zerkał co kilka chwil na malucha, siląc się na uśmiech. Sytuacja była zresztą gorsza niż w pierwszej chwili sądził, ponieważ dzieciak okazał się być synem samego wodza. Abi przez cały dzień starał się wymyślić jakieś rozwiązanie tego niespodziewanego problemu, ale jedyne o czym był w stanie wtedy myśleć była kara za kradzież łodzi i porwanie syna wodza. Bo przecież tak to wyglądało, nikt by mu nie uwierzył, że był to tylko dziwny zbieg okoliczności. Wtedy wrzucą go do lochu, gdzie umrze z głodu. - Kiedy wracamy? – spytał malec. Abi spojrzał na niego zupełnie oniemiały ze zdziwienia. Wtedy zaczął rozumieć a sytuacja nagle zrobiła się jaśniejsza. Udał, że robi coś przy sieciach, żeby zyskać kilka cennych sekund na ułożenie właściwej odpowiedzi. - My… Wyruszamy na przygodę! – oznajmił przesadnie podnieconym głosem oraz wyrzuceniem ramion w górę. Dzieciak zawtórował mu tym samym gestem oraz okrzykiem pełnym podniecenia. Abi uśmiechnął się słabo. Tego jednak malec już nie zauważył, ale zerwał się i zaczął biegać po pokładzie z szeroko rozstawionymi rękoma, imitując machanie skrzydłami. - Polecimy na Szczerbatku! – stwierdził i zaraz dodał – Wiedziałeś, że był kiedyś najlepszym przyjacielem mojego taty? Latali razem… - Abi przygryzł dolną wargę i głośno wciągnął powietrze. Złapał chłopca za ramię i przykucnął obok niego. - My… Popłyniemy do Szczerbatka później – wydukał. - Ale, dlaczego nie możemy polecieć na smoku? – posmutniał malec. Gruby chłopak naraz uświadomił sobie co się stanie, jak Szczerbatek znajdzie malucha na środku oceanu w jednej łodzi z podejrzanym typem. Wódz Czkawka musiał w tym momencie rozesłać wszystkie łodzie w poszukiwaniu dzieciaka, a może nawet ujarzmił jakiegoś smoka. Abi zerwał się do wciągania sieci z powrotem na pokład. Malec podbiegł, żeby pomóc, widać było, że nieraz widział rybaków przy pracy. - To będą ryby dla Szczerbatka! - A co my będziemy jeść podczas naszej przygody? – oburzył się chłopak – Dla Szczerbatka złapiemy większą rybę – skłamał, a maluch uwierzył bo z ochotą pokiwał głową. Wiatr przybrał na sile koło południa. Abi nie marnował więcej czasu. Postawił żagiel i puścił łódź po pieniących się grzbietach fal. Wicher wypełniał żagle, nadrabiając braki w umiejętnościach starszego chłopaka. Abi co jakiś czas oglądał się, żeby sprawdzić czy nic nie pojawiło się na horyzoncie od strony rufy. - Możemy więc płynąć już do Szczerbatka? - Mówiłem ci, że nie płyniemy do żadnego Szczerbatka! – krzyknął poirytowany Abi. - Ale mówiłeś, że potem… - zaczął jęczeć chłopiec. Abi wziął głęboki wdech. - Wiem co mówiłem i mówię ci, że jeszcze nie jest „potem” – syknął gruby chłopak. Malec miał na imię Nuffink, czego Abi dowiedział się podczas jednej z wielu podobnych zaczepek. - Panie Abi..? - Co? - Głodny jestem – Abi poczuł jak w brzuchu mu burczy, a żołądek wykręca się niby mokra szmatka. Zacisnął palce na sterze tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu kłykcie, ale nic nie powiedział. - Panie Abi..? – mówił dalej Nuffink. - Hm? – warknął starszy chłopak z drżącymi dłońmi. - Mamy coś do jedzenia? – spytał malec. Nie mieli; w wyciągniętej sieci nie było nawet grama ryby. Abi skręcił się prawie, że z bólu, a w oczach zabłysły groźne ogniki. - Nie, nie mamy – odpowiedział bardzo spokojnym głosem. - Ale ja jestem głodny! – zaczął jęczeć Nuffink. Oczy zrobiły mu się szklane. Abi zaklął się w myślach. Tylko na niego nie krzycz, najlepiej nic nie mów. Dłonie mu drżały, a ostry jak brzytwa język próbował wydostać się z gęby przez zaciśnięte jak imadło zęby. Wtedy zobaczył na horyzoncie bardzo cienką i bardzo ciemną kreskę. Jego myśli w jednym momencie powędrowały w innym kierunku. Może znajdą tam jedzenie? Pomyślał z nadzieją. - Nuffink, patrz wyspa! Może Szczerbatek tam będzie? – zawołał do chłopca, który zaraz znalazł się na dziobie i wypatrywał lądu. Rozdział 4 Wylądowali jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Gruby Abi zepchnął łódź na brzeg z bardzo niedużą pomocą Nuffinka. Wyspa nie miała żadnej zatoki od strony, od której przybyli, więc istotnym było zepchnąć łódkę jak najdalej w głąb plaży, żeby jak przyjdzie przypływ, morze nie uwięziło ich na tym kawałku skały. Plaża graniczyła bezpośrednio z lasem, który w cieniu zachodzącego słońca był niemal czarny. Nuffink został w łodzi, kiedy Abi poszedł nazbierać gałęzi na opał. Wszedł na kilkadziesiąt kroków w las i stanął na miękkiej pokrywie z wilgotnego mchu, kilka razy potknął się o korzenie oraz zaszurał nogami w stertach oderwanej kory i uschłych liści. Nie zapuszczał się głęboko, w obawie, że mrok go zmyli i będzie się błąkał po tych zaroślach przez całą noc jeżeli nie dłużej. Z huby, na którą wpadł przypadkiem, potknąwszy się o zwalony pień, wykonał hubkę. Wkrótce potem obok łodzi skwierczał niemały płomień, dający jasne pomarańczowe światło na kilka kroków w noc. Piasek był zimny, więc siedli na plandece, którą wyciągnęli z łodzi. - Panie Abi..? - Hm? - Głodny jestem – poskarżył się malec. Starszy chłopak schował twarz w dłoniach. Był głodny jak wilk i zmęczony jak nigdy. Miał wrażenie, że jak zaraz czegoś nie zje to zapadnie się do środka. - Ja też – mruknął do chłopca – A teraz idź spać, rano czegoś poszukamy. - Panie Abi..? – Abi odwrócił się do dzieciaka. - Co? I o co w ogóle chodzi ci z tym „Panie”? Abi jestem. - Przytulisz mnie? – trochę zaskoczyło go to pytanie, chociaż nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież było oczywiste. Starszy chłopak położył się na plandece i rozłożył ręce. - Chodź – powiedział. Malec wtulił się w niego, a Abi przykrył ich jednym z krańców prowizorycznego koca. - Dobranoc – powiedział malec, ale gruby Abi już go nie usłyszał; spał jak dziecko. Rankiem zostawili łódź i ruszyli głębiej w las. Gęstwina okazała się być mieszanką dziwacznie powykręcanych drzew liściastych o nad wyraz ciemnej korze i liściach oraz prostych jak struny iglaków. Co było dziwne na ziemi wcale nie było wiele uschłych liści oraz kory, jak wydawało się chłopakowi poprzedniej nocy. Tu i ówdzie, wokół drzew leżały pojedyncze kupki, ale nadzwyczaj pospolitym widokiem był mech. Kilka razy zdawało im się, że usłyszeli jak coś przebiega w zaroślach, ale nie byli dość szybcy, żeby pochwycić to choćby wzrokiem, lub były to tylko urojenia. Jedynym nieprzerywanym niczym dźwiękiem był szumiący w koronach wiatr. Wyginane pnie trzeszczały niepokojąco, a w lesie panował względny spokój. - Co to jest? – spytał Nuffink, wskazując na grzyby o żółtej nodze i żółtym poderwanym ku górze, jak sukienka przez wiatr kapeluszu. Gruby Abi przykucnął przy tej niewielkiej kolonii. - Kurka, możemy ją zjeść tylko musimy ją usmażyć - Nuffink skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. Starszy chłopak wzruszył ramionami – Jak chcesz, będzie więcej dla mnie – stwierdził Abi, wyrywając grzyby i wrzucając je do prowizorycznego worka zrobionego z kawałka plandeki. Nuffink w tym czasie kręcił się po najbliższej okolicy, nie robiąc nic szczególnie ważnego. Starszy chłopak podszedł do niego i powstrzymał przed wskoczeniem w kałużę pełną błota. - Hej! – oburzył się dzieciak, ale Abi przyglądał się uważnie kałuży, kałużom, które były wszędzie. Woda wypełniała dziury w ziemi, którą ktoś jakby wywrócił na lewą stronę. - Nuffink, zostaniesz w łodzi, a ja pójdę w tym czasie zapolować – powiedział do malca. Dzieciak założył ręce i tupnął nogą. - Nigdzie nie zostanę, idę z tobą! – oznajmił rozczulająco butnie. Abi nawet się uśmiechnął, ale zaraz pokręcił głową. - To zbyt niebezpieczne, zostaniesz w łodzi. - Ale ja chcę iść z tobą! - A ja mam to gdzieś, odstawię cię do łodzi i tam zaczekasz – rozkazał ostatecznie Abi, łapiąc go za ramię i popychając w stronę, z której przyszli. Nuffink niechętnie powlókł się we wskazanym kierunku. Malec przyglądał się jak gruby chłopak strugał grot prostego dzirytu na końcu długiego kija, których kilka wyciął, kiedy wracali. Nuffink minę miał skwaszoną i nie tknął się grzybów, zresztą nawet gdyby chciał to by nie zdążył, bo starszy chłopak pochłonął wszystko jak tylko odpowiednio długo posiedziało na rozgrzanym kamieniu. - Co się tak na mnie patrzysz? – bąknął Abi – Chcesz, żeby dzik pociął cię swoimi szablami? - Tak jak tobie, podarł ubranie? Drugi chłopak skrzywił się na wspomnienie tamtej sytuacji. - To nie był dzik, tylko smok – poprawił ostrzejszym tonem – I nie przyglądaj się tak, jak jesteś głodny, musisz poczekać aż upoluję nam dzika. Żebym wszystko musiał robić sam – syknął pod nosem. - Ale ja..! - Ani słowa – Abi powiedział to celowo i och, o ile lepiej się poczuł. Rozdział 5 Skończył właśnie rozkładać pętlę z liny zrobionej z sieci rybackiej. Abi szczerze wierzył, że wytrzyma ona ciężar zwierzęcia. Jeszcze dla pewności pociągnął za nią z całych sił. Lina wytrzymała. Chłopak pokiwał głową z zadowoleniem. Pułapka była gotowa. Gruby Abi rozstawił ją na dzikiej ścieżce, po której chodziły świnie. Sam usadowił się w zaroślach na niedalekim pagórku z widokiem na ścieżkę. Teraz pozostawało mu tylko czekać. W lesie panowała względna cisza. Abi doskonale wiedział, że ofiara pułapki nie pojawi się od razu. Położył się na mchu, moszcząc sobie siedzisko na kilka najbliższych godzin. Drzewa nad nim kołysały się, a pnie zgrzytały niepokojąco. Chłopak zaczął zastanawiać się co zrobić z Nuffinkiem. Uświadomił sobie, że porzucił ten problem, kiedy tylko na horyzoncie pojawił się zarys wyspy. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie była ta wyspa. Nie znał się na kartografii, a i o żegludze jego pojęcie było ledwie wystarczające, żeby sterować tamtą niewielką łodzią rybacką. Nie potrzebował jeszcze na głowie malca, na którego musiałby uważać, z którym trzeba było dzielić się jedzeniem oraz który nie przyczyniał się wcale do jego pozyskiwania. Abi fuknął ze złością. Dzieciak nie miał żadnego pojęcia o przetrwaniu. Widać było, że wódz go rozpieszczał i niczego mu nie szczędził. Starszy chłopak zmarszczył czoło. Przez moment pielęgnował w sobie tę nieprzychylność z niemałą przyjemnością. Porzucił ją jednak. W końcu to on zgubił łuk i ukradł łódkę. Sytuacja, w której się znajdował nie miała nic do czynienia z tamtym maluchem, a nawet sam był sobie winny, bo nie sprawdził dokładnie łodzi, przed odcumowaniem. Wyraz twarzy złagodniał mu trochę. Może to nawet on był coś winny temu malcowi. Może wcale nie chciał tu być, może wolałby być z mamą i tatą? Abi zacisnął pięści, ale nie ze złości. Od teraz próbował odrzucać wszelkie myśli prowadzące w stronę kontynuacji tych rozmyślań. Ściągnął usta, po czym skupił wzrok na ścieżce, ale na tej nie pojawiło się żadne zwierzę. Westchnął mimowolnie i natychmiast zbeształ się w myślach za tak idiotyczne zachowanie. Nikt jednak raczej go nie usłyszał. Tak minęła kolejna godzina. Abi nawet nie wiedział, kiedy przymknęły mu się oczy. . . . Nie potrafił powiedzieć, gdzie się znajdował. Otaczała go nieokreślona ciemność, rozświetlana przez dziesiątki pomarańczowożółtych świateł pochodni, niesionych przez ukryte w mroku postacie. Te zaś rozmawiały, a ton ich głosu był groźny i nieprzychylny, ale Abi nie był w stanie odróżnić pojedynczych słów. Nagle zerwał się potężny wicher, który zgasił wszystkie pochodnie, a ziemia zadrżała. Wśród mrocznych postaci rozległ się krzyk. Gruby chłopak nie potrafił zrozumieć, co zostało krzyknięte, ale bez problemu usłyszał w głosie wszechogarniające przerażenie. Inne postacie podjęły ten ton i również zaczęły krzyczeć i biec. Tupot setek butów otoczył Abiego, a chłopak skulił się i sam krzyknął w obawie, że zostanie stratowany…. . . . Obudził się i z przestrachem zauważył, że rzeczywiście krzyczy. Usłyszał tętent racic; Abi już wiedział że nawalił. Zerwał się na nogi i spostrzegł tłustą świnię właśnie skręcającą przed jego pułapką i uciekającą w zarośla z głośnym kwikiem. Nie była wcale daleko. Gruby Abi nie myślał długo; rzucił się w pogoń. Przeskoczył nad ścieżką, nie dał jej uciec. Słyszał jak zwierzę łamie gałęzie i stukocze racicami o kamienie. Chłopak biegł szybko, ale ostrożnie. Ziemia chowała mu się pod dywanem z paproci i uschłych liści. Doskonale wiedział, że dzik nie osiągnie pełnej prędkości w tej gęstwinie. Wiedział, że jego ofiara w końcu się zmęczy i będzie musiała przystanąć a on ją wtedy dogoni. Mógł biec dłużej. Płuca paliły go od wysiłku, ale nie zwalniał choćby na moment. Dostrzegł jak dzik zwalnia i zatrzymuje się koło drzewa, niecałe dwadzieścia kroków od niego. Abi zamachnął się dzirytem do rzutu i to uchroniło go przed nadzianiem się na niego, kiedy noga wpadła mu w dziurę w przeoranej ziemi. Stopa, która nie mogła znaleźć oparcia na śliskim dnie, wystrzeliła do tyłu, kiedy tylko przeniósł na nią ciężar ciała. Poczuł tylko wszechogarniającą wściekłość, padł na twarz, uderzając się głową w kamień. Dzik poderwał się zaraz potem do biegu i umknął w zarośla. Abi próbował podnieść się z ziemi. Przepełniała go niewysłowiona wściekłość. Zatoczył się jednak, a przed oczami pojawiły mu się mroczki. Upuścił broń i musiał złapać się pnia. Po dłuższej chwili został tylko ból głowy, ale zwierzę już dawno zniknęło w lesie. Chłopak chciał kląć z wściekłości. Z wielkim trudem się powstrzymał. Nie zamierzał przypadkiem spłoszyć kolejnej zwierzyny. Do zastawionej pułapki wracał okrężną drogą, ponieważ nie miał chęci ponownie przedzierać się przez tamte zarośla. Szukał łatwiejszej drogi. Ręce trzęsły mu się z gniewu. Żołądek po niewielkim posiłku z grzybów wydawał mu się jeszcze pustszy niż wcześniej. Był zły, bardzo zły i liczył, że napotka na drodze coś, na czym będzie mógł się wyżyć. Świerzbiło go, żeby sięgnąć po siekierkę, ale znów tego nie zrobił. Idąc przez las, topił się w środku. Na miejsce doszedł cały w nerwach, co przyczyniło się do kolejnego błędu z jego strony. Źle zapamiętał miejsce, w którym rozstawił pułapkę. Coś szarpnęło go za nogę, kiedy nieopatrznie zwolnił zaczep. Wystrzelił do góry niczym worek kartofli. Przywalił w pień drzewa. Abi wyrzucił z siebie całą wiązankę przekleństw, najprawdopodobniej płosząc całą zwierzynę w okolicy. Wisiał na jednej nodze. Przez moment liczył, że lina pęknie, ta jednak wytrzymała ciężar bez zarzutu. Chłopak sięgnął po siekierkę. Chociaż przez moment dziękował losowi za to, że nie trzymał jej wcześniej w ręce. Dłoń nie trafiła jednak na narzędzie. Abiego zdjęło przerażenie. Toporek leżał na ścieżce pod nim. Nagle ulotnił się cały gniew, zastąpiony przez strach. - Nóż, nóż… - mruknął do siebie, szukając go na pasie, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił go Nuffinkowi, żeby malec miał w razie czego coś do obrony – Spokojnie, spokojnie – powiedział do siebie i spojrzał na pętlę wiążącą mu nogę. Ta zacisnęła się mocno i ściskała mu nogę w kostce do bólu, także nie było mowy o oswobodzeniu się przez ściągnięcie buta. Spróbował się podciągnąć, ale tłusty kałdun skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał. Mógł krzyczeć o pomoc. Otworzył usta, ale głos utkwił mu w gardle. Przestraszył się. A jeżeli znajdzie go ktoś inny niż Nuffink? Nie miał jednak innych opcji. Mógł poczekać aż znajdzie go coś dużego i głodnego. Abi zacisnął zęby, podejmując decyzję. - Nuffink!! – wrzasnął na całe gardło, a głos przerwał leśną ciszę niczym grom. Nie uzyskał jednak odpowiedzi – Nuffink!! – krzyknął raz jeszcze. Wtedy poruszyły się zarośla obok ścieżki. Abiemu serce podeszło do gardła. Głośno wciągnął powietrze przez usta aż zasyczało. To nie mógł być dzieciak. To było zbyt wcześnie. To mogło być cokolwiek tylko nie ten maluch. To był malec. Nuffink wyłonił się powoli z zarośli. Abi nigdy nie sądził, że można być tak wdzięcznym za niewypełnienie polecenia. Rozdział 6 '' Ściółka tryskała mu spod butów, kiedy pędził na złamanie karku przez zarośla. Był szybki. Tłustemu dzikowi z trudem przychodziło przedzieranie się przez coraz to gęstsze krzaki, w które go zapędzali. Nuffink przeskoczył nad zwalonym pniem z kocią gracją. Poprawił chwyt na siekierce, nabrał pędu i dogonił świnię. Odbił się od drzewa i skoczył na zwierzę z bronią uniesioną wysoko nad głową. Rozległ się mięsisty zgrzyt i trzask, kiedy siekiera wgryzła się w lewy bok świni. Nuffink nie puścił broni. Przez las przedarł się wrzask rannego dzika, który szarpnął się i popędził, w końcu znajdując najlepszą drogę przez zarośla. Zmęczenie nie miało już dla niego żadnego znaczenia, a mięśnie pracowały szaleńczo, próbując ocalić zwierzowi życie. Nie zauważył chłopca, uczepionego toporka, wiszącego z jego boku i bardzo skutecznie go spowalniającego. Nie czuł go zapewne, dlatego że serce pompowało mu do mózgu hektolitry adrenaliny. - Abi!! – darł się Nuffink – Mam go!! – chociaż bardziej adekwatne byłoby stwierdzenie, że to świnia miała jego. Malec skakał szaleńczo, za wszelką cenę starając się utrzymać siekierkę. Abi widząc, jak dzik skręca pod ciężarem wiszącego mu z boku dzieciaka, sam zmienił kierunek. Rozeznali się wcześniej w terenie. Wiedział dokąd biegnie zwierzę. Poprawił chwyt na dzirycie. Liczył w myślach czas. Musiał wypaść na zwierzę w idealnym momencie, w innym wypadku ryzykował spudłowanie lub gorzej, trafienie malca. Potknął się na korzeniu i wygrzmocił o glebę. Zaklął, ale ani myślał się wylegiwać, zaraz ponownie biegł pełną prędkością. Już nie daleko. Zobaczył jak świnia zbiega po wzgórzu, po jego prawej stronie. Przyspieszył. - Nuffink puść się! – wrzasnął, mając nadzieję, że dzieciak go usłyszał. Przed nim był głaz. Wskoczył na niego i odbił się. Był w idealnej pozycji. Jeszcze kątem oka spostrzegł jak malec przetacza się po ziemi, po puszczeniu toporka, ale dzik biegł dalej prosto pod jego włócznię. Siła uderzenia powaliła dzika na ziemię. Gruby Abi spadł na niego niby głaz. Chrupnęły kości, a świnia zakwiliła ostatni raz, kiedy drewniane ostrze przebiło jej łeb. Zwierz wierzgnął, a potem całkiem znieruchomiał. Myśl o sukcesie nie przebiła się od razu do umysłu Abiego. Chłopak gnany strachem werżnął włócznię głębiej i trzymał mocno. Dzik jednak nie kwapił się do ucieczki. Wtedy usłyszał okrzyk radości Nuffinka. Dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na zejście ze świni. Patrzył jak chłopiec podbiega do niego i obejmuje mu nogi. Zawahał się; poklepał go jednak łagodnie po plecach. Udało im się… Nie podobało mu się tamto ultimatum, jakie postawił mu malec, zanim dzieciak podał mu toporek, żeby mógł się uwolnić z pułapki. Okazał się być jednak niezwykle przydatny w trakcie polowania. O wiele bardziej niż Abi mógł przypuszczać. Do obozu na plaży, jednak to on musiał nieść dzika i szczerze błagał bogów o cierpliwość, żeby nie kopnąć Nuffinka tam gdzie słońce nie zagląda, kiedy ten wybiegał do przodu, a potem czekał na niego z wyraźnie niezadowoloną miną na twarzy. - No idź szybciej! – ponaglał go malec. Abi zrzucił dzika na ziemię i zwalił się pod drzewem cały zlany potem. Dzik był o wiele cięższy niż mogłoby się wydawać. Nuffink podbiegł do niego i złapał go za tunikę. - Czy ja wyglądam jak krowa, żeby mnie poganiać? – syknął, a chłopiec cofnął się o krok, widząc błysk furii w oczach starszego chłopak. Pokręcił szybko głową. - Ktoś jest przy łodzi – szepnął cicho. Abi spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zerwał się na nogi, już chciał kazać chłopcowi zostać, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest mądra decyzja. Chłopak zarzucił sobie zdobycz na plecy, po czym podkradli się we dwóch do linii drzew i zobaczyli intruza. To był mężczyzna ubrany w kolczugę, w prawej ręce trzymający pochodnię, przygotowujący się do spalenia łodzi. Przy lewym boku wisiał mu miecz. Abi pospiesznie rozważył wszystkie opcje. Nie mogli stracić tej łodzi. ''Rozdział 7 Wyszli z lasu. Abi krzyknął do mężczyzny z groźnym wyrazem na twarzy. Cały sprzęt z łodzi został zniesiony na plażę. W grubym Abim zagotowało się ze złości. Zrzucił dzika na ziemię i chwycił mocniej dziryt. Drewniany grot prezentował się śmiesznie w porównaniu do miecza. Obcy prychnął rozbawiony, ale działanie chłopaka przyniosło oczekiwany rezultat, a mężczyzna odwrócił się od łodzi. - Coście za jedni? – spytał stając w odległości kilkunastu kroków. - Pechowcy, skończyło nam się jedzenie, zobaczyliśmy wyspę i przybiliśmy do brzegu, żeby uzupełnić zapasy – odpowiedział szczerze gruby Abi, uważnie obserwując nieznajomego. Obcy był bardzo rosłym mężczyzną o długiej, czarnej jak smoła brodzie, którą w niektórych miejscach zaplatał w warkoczyki. Wyglądał na umięśnionego. Starszy chłopak zaraz stwierdził, że wolałby raczej uniknąć walki – Nie wiedzieliśmy, że wyspa jest zamieszkana – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia. Nieznajomy nie uwierzył mu. - Map się nie ma – sarknął, na co chłopak odpowiedział pytaniem. - A znaleźliście jakieś na pokładzie? - Nie – odparł spokojnie brodacz – Ale mogłeś zabrać je ze sobą… - Czy wyglądam jakbym taszczył ze sobą zwoje pergaminów? – spytał, poklepując się demonstracyjnie po tunice, żeby pokazać, że niczego pod nią nie ukrywa. - Kim jesteście? – ponowił pytanie mężczyzna, demonstracyjnie wyciągając miecz – Klan – dodał. Abi podałby mu go z całą przyjemnością, gdyż nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wracać na Nowe Berk, ale powstrzymał się z uwagi na chłopca uczepionego jego prawej nogawki. - A jakie to ma znaczenie? Nie mamy przecież broni – odpowiedział wymijająco. Nieznajomego najwyraźniej nie zadowoliła ta odpowiedź, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo twarz wykrzywiła mu się w przerażeniu. Abi w pierwszej chwili całkiem z baraniał, jednak w lot pojął, że ten człowiek patrzy się za niego. Obrócił się i sam zesztywniał ze strachu. Nuffink był dziwnie spokojny. Malec tylko cofnął się o krok, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała ani grama strachu. Z lasu właśnie wypełzł smok; przylazł ich śladem najwyraźniej wiedziony zapachem ubitego zwierza. Abi przeskoczył nad dzikiem i stanął pomiędzy nim a smokiem. Usłyszał jak obcy mężczyzna daje w długą, zanim gad go przyuważy. Zerknął jeszcze przez plecy, dla pewności, ale obcy zapomniał nawet zabrać cokolwiek z rzeczy, które wydarł z łodzi. Uwaga Abiego ponownie skierowała się na smoka. - Nuffink za mnie! – rozkazał malcowi, jednak chłopiec go nie usłuchał. - Możemy się z nim podzielić? – spytał absurdalnie rozczulającym głosem. - Nie – warknął Abi – A teraz za mnie, w tej chwili! – prawie krzyknął, nieopatrznie przykuwając uwagę gada. Smok był wielki, czarny z akcentami czerwonych plam. Abi rozpoznał gatunek, przyczyniły się do tego dwa ciosy, sterczące z dolnej szczęki oraz kryza z tyłu głowy. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Stał przed nimi śmierciozaur. Chłopak w duchu poczuł wdzięczność za bycie członkiem, nawet jeżeli byłym, klanu określającego się smoczym ludem. Wiedział, że na końcu ogona skrywa się kolec wstrzykujący śmiercionośny jad, że przednie łapy podobne do odnóży modliszki są zdolne do łamania kości. Wiedział, że smok ma do dyspozycji najgroźniejszy rodzaj splunięcia ze wszystkich możliwych do wyboru. Kwas, przed którym nie chroniło nic, nawet zbroja, a ta cholerna jaszczurka miała do dyspozycji osiem splunięć, zanim będzie musiała ograniczyć się do użycia broni konwencjonalnej. Nauka jednak na coś się przydała, fakty same pojawiały się mu w głowie, jednak jeden uderzył go o wiele bardziej niż inne. Nikt do tej pory nie oswoił śmierciozaura z uwagi na ich bardzo agresywne usposobienie. Gruby Abi zaklął na głos. Smok zbliżał się do nich powoli. Abi zastanawiał się czy próbować ujarzmić bestię, czy bronić zdobyczy, siebie i Nuffinka. Nigdy nie był dobry w te klocki, zdecydowanie nie na tyle, żeby w przeciągu kilku chwil wymyślić jak obłaskawić smoka, który w nazwie miał zawartą śmierć z całą pewnością nie bez powodu. Przyjął pewną postawę, nie uciekł, zamachał włócznią nad głową, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwie. Podziałało, smok się zawahał. Chwila szczęścia nie trwała jednak zbyt długo, kiedy pojął tok myślenia gada. Nuffink biegł właśnie w stronę łodzi, Abi nie wiedział dlaczego, wiedział natomiast, że śmierciozaur właśnie wybrał łatwiejszy cel. Smok rozpostarł skrzydła i zanim starszy chłopak zdążył krzyknąć, gad już był w połowie skoku. - Nuffink!! – wrzasnął, przeskakując znów nad dzikiem. Chłopiec obejrzał się i dopiero teraz twarz pobladła mu ze strachu, kiedy spostrzegł smoka pędzącego w jego stronę z rozdziawioną paszczą. Abi również biegł. Odrzucił bezużyteczny dziryt, wiedząc, że ześlizgnie się po pancerzu gada. Sięgnął po siekierkę i zamachnął się do rzutu. Nie ważne w co trafi. Chciał odwrócić uwagę zwierzęcia od dzieciaka. Rzucił. Nie mógł zdążyć i dobrze o tym wiedział. Rozdział 8 Śnił o lataniu i o smokach z opowieści taty; śnił o własnym smoku. Otaczała go biel chmur, a wiatr łaskotał. To był spokojny lot. Smok niósł go po niebie nie wiadomo dokąd. Przed siebie, dalej, dalej, płynąc pośród chmur! Ktoś wołał go z daleka, bardzo, bardzo daleka. Abi czuwał przy chłopcu. Malec leżał na posłaniu z płótna żaglowego. Był cały rozpalony, ale oddychał spokojnie. Starszy chłopak w końcu wstał, po czym przeskoczył burtę łodzi i wylądował na piasku. Słońce miało się ku zachodowi. Mężczyzna, którego naszli wcześniej, nie pojawił się więcej. Abi rozważał czy nie powinien iść szukać pomocy. W końcu nie znał się na leczeniu, a malcowi była potrzebna pomoc. Spojrzał na smoka. Śmierciozaur leżał bez ruchu. Jego oddech był ciężki i chrapliwy. Bestia spała. Abi wyciągnął siekierkę i stanął nad smokiem. Chłopak stał tak blisko, że czuł oddech gada na łydkach. Kopnął go w pysk, ale jaszczur nie obudził się. Abi poprawił toporek w dłoniach. Chciał to zakończyć. Zrobiłby to wcześniej, ale był pochłonięty ratowaniem Nuffinka, który teraz leżał nieprzytomny na łodzi. Coś zaczynało gotować się w piersi Abiego. Chłopak uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo potrzebował tego uczucia. Chciał roztrzaskać tej przeklętej kreaturze łeb, zmienić ją w miazgę, porąbać jak drewno na opał. Brakowało mu określeń na to, co pragnął zrobić z tym pomiotem, który leżał przed nim równie nieprzytomny jak tamten malec. Zamachnął się siekierą i odrąbał spory kawałek ciosu smoka. Uśmiechnął się. Gad nie zareagował. Chłopak rąbał, a w powietrze wystrzelił kawałek kryzy. W oczach Abiego zapaliły się szalone ogniki. Uniósł topór nad głowę, tym razem celował, żeby zabić. Ręce drżały mu z podniecenia. Siekiera, jednak nie przecięła powietrza. Nuffink z wolna otworzył oczy. Wodził tępo wzrokiem po niebie, nie wiedząc, na której chmurze zawiesić wzrok. Nogi go bolały. Uświadomił to sobie i jęknął płaczliwie. Oczy zaszkliły mu się i po policzkach popłynęły łzy. Rozpłakał się na dobre. Rozległy się pospieszne kroki, zaraz zobaczył nad sobą twarz Abiego. Starszy chłopak drżał przestraszony, nie wiedząc co robić. - Już dobrze, już dobrze - To boli… - wychrypiał chłopiec pomiędzy jękami. - Wiem, wiem… - powiedział Abi, głaszcząc go po głowie – Już dobrze… nie płacz… - Boli..! – płakał malec, wyginając się w spazmie. Abi musiał znaleźć jakiegoś medyka. Jedyny trop prowadził za tamtym mężczyzną, ale nawet jeżeli gdzieś na tej wyspie była wioska, nie miał możliwości zanieść tam malca. Dlatego poprzedniej nocy nie zabił smoka. To była jedyna nadzieja chłopca. Stał przed gadem. Z wściekłością na twarzy i szaleństwem błyskającym mu w oczach. Stał gotów do zabicia tego stworzenia. Jaszczur rozchylił jedno oko. Spojrzenie smoka pozbawionego jednego kła, z porąbaną kryzą było poszarzałe i mgliste. Toporek, którym wcześniej rzucił Abi, żeby odciągnąć smoka od Nuffinka, odbił się od łba jaszczura z głośnym trzaskiem. Smok stracił przytomność w momencie, w którym zaciskał szczęki na maluchu. Dodatkowo impet nie pozwolił mu po prostu wyhamować, ale przekręcił nim kilkakrotnie, łamiąc przy tym Nuffinkowi obie nogi oraz rękę. Cudem, smok nie zdążył zacisnąć szczęk dostatecznie mocno, żeby uszkodzić narządy wewnętrzne malca, ale ciało chłopca było całe w śladach po smoczych zębach. Abiemu udało się zatamować krwawienie, nawet unieruchomić nogi oraz rękę, ale potem przyszła potworna gorączka. Z tym gruby chłopak nie potrafił walczyć. Abi opanował gniew. Rozsądek przebił się w końcu do jego umysłu, podpowiadając, że ten smok był w tym momencie jego jedyną nadzieją na znalezienie pomocy. Gad jednak również nie wyglądał dobrze. Gorączka Nuffinka do tej pory tylko rosła. Starszy chłopak nie chciał czekać by zobaczyć co będzie. Miał jedną przewagę nad wszystkimi innymi wikingami jacy mogli mieszkać na tej wyspie. On był członkiem smoczego ludu i potrafił ujażmiać smoki. Siekierka spadła na piach. Rozdział 9 ''„Jak zyskasz lojalność smoka, nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by dla ciebie nie zrobił” – Czkawka do Ereta. Smok spał na plaży, ciężko dysząc. Nie było z nim dobrze. Chociaż Abi nie znał się na żadnym rodzaju znachorstwa, był w stanie to bez problemu stwierdzić. Smok spał nieprzerwanie od dwóch dni, nic przy tym nie jedząc, prawie się nie ruszając. Chłopak zaczynał się obawiać, że jaszczur zdechnie mu wkrótce i na nic już się nie przyda. Próbował usilnie przypomnieć sobie wszystko czego nauczył się na Nowym Berk, ale jak na złość pamięć zawodziła go w takich momentach. Chodził więc w kółko, nie wiele robiąc. Dzika w końcu oporządził, zdarł skórę ze zwierzęcia i zaczął wyprawiać, mięso podzielił tak, żeby starczyło na jak najdłużej, ale mimowolnie podbierał kawałki z kamieni wokół ogniska i zajadał się nimi na wpół świadomie. Ku jego złości, którą kierował głównie w postaci przekleństw i wyzwisk na morze, zapas skończył się bardzo szybko. Swoją zawiść w stronę smoka hamował, choć wrzało w nim za każdym razem, gdy wlewał gadowi wodę do pyska. Gorączka Nuffinka rosła z dnia na dzień, a chłopiec spał niespokojnie, cały zlany potem i czerwony na twarzy. Strach zdjął Abiego, że w rany po zębach wdało się zakażenie, lub gorzej, że połamane kości pokaleczyły nogi od środka i teraz tam jątrzyły się rany. Uważnie obejrzał chłopca, ale nie znalazł na kończynach nic, co przykułoby jego uwagę. Malec potrzebował pomocy, ale w pierwszej kolejności potrzebował jedzenia. Abi musiał udać się znów na łowy lub spróbować szczęścia z dzidą w przybrzeżnych wodach. Wybrał tę drugą opcję. Jako wiking był słabym pływakiem, a dokładnie potrafił się nie topić, dzięki swojej niemałej wadze. Wychodził najdalej jak mógł, że głowa znajdowała mu się nad wodą, po czym starał się włócznią trafiać co większe sztuki. Mówiąc co większe, mam na myśli narybek o długości nie większej niż pół dłoni. Było to zadanie nie karkołomne, ale wręcz niemożliwe. Po długich próbach wyszedł z wody, zmęczony i głodny, ale przede wszystkim bez ani jednej ryby. Pozostawała więc druga opcja. Musiał iść w las. Martwiło go to jednak. Obawiał się o Nuffinka, czy to ze względu na obcych, czy to na smoka. Nie wiedział jak gad zareaguje na widok swojej byłej ofiary, bo i nie wierzył w moc więzi, którą z trudem udało mu się nawiązać z jaszczurem. Całość trzymała się jak na nitkach wyprutych ze starych gaci. Nie było jednak rady, ponieważ wierzył, że Nuffink potrzebuje przede wszystkim trzech rzeczy, żeby przezwyciężyć gorączkę. Jedzenia, wody i odpoczynku i o ile pozostałe dwa był w stanie zapewnić, to zdobycie jedzenia już tak proste nie było. Tym razem nie chciał uganiać się za dzikami. Zajęłoby mu to zbyt wiele czasu i musiałby wejść głęboko w leśne ostępy, a jeżeli na wyspie byli inni łowcy i pechowo wszedłby w cudze sidła to los zarówno chłopca jak i smoka byłby przesądzony. Ruszył więc z procą, którą wykonał z sieci i kawałków dziczej skóry. Nie był to oręż idealny, ale wystarczający do polowania na zające oraz ptactwo. Wyruszył z samego ranka następnego dnia, modląc się o powodzenie tych łowów. W powietrzu wisiała woń, ostra i drażniąca, znajoma. Była to woń śmierci. Smok rozchylił powieki. Przed oczami pływały mu ciemne mroczki, a mięśnie były odrętwiałe. Czuł głód, wielki głód. Podniesienie łba przyszło smokowi z trudem. Kark drgnął, a kręgosłup zatrzeszczał groźnie, kiedy kręgi wskakiwały z chrupotem, z powrotem na swoje miejsca. Bolał go łeb. Grzbiet wpierw dygnął spazmatycznie, zanim jaszczur podniósł się na przednich kończynach i ledwie na nich utrzymał. O lataniu nie było mowy, ale ten zapach go nęcił. Wiedział skąd dochodził – z łodzi. Piach trzeszczał i ślizgał mu się pod łapami, haki, które zwieńczały mu przednie kończyny, miały problem z utrzymaniem ciała nad ziemią. Pełzł więc powoli, ale metodycznie. Złapał się burty, a łódź przechyliła się pod jego ciężarem, gdy wsparł się na balustradzie i podniósł łeb. Rozległo się płaczliwe jęknięcie. Znał ten zapach. Smok wsunął się na łódź łagodnie i bardzo powoli. Zobaczył chłopca, który wlepiał w niego spojrzenie ciemnych, zielonych oczu. Smok znał to spojrzenie. To był strach, strach przed śmiercią. ''Rozdział 10 Otoczył go oddział zbrojnych. Gruby Abi był uzbrojony jedynie w procę, ale na widok celujących w niego kusz, jakoś o niej zapomniał, a złączone kawałkiem skóry dwa sznurki wyślizgnęły mu się z dłoni, kiedy ręce wędrowały powoli ku górze. Na jego oczach podłożono ogień pod łódkę, a ta wybuchła po chwili gargantuicznym płomieniem, którego żar czuć było nawet z odległości kilkudziesięciu kroków, w której stał pojmany chłopak. Mimo to Abi podczas tego procesu był nieobecny myślami. Pierś płonęła mu ni to z gniewu, ni to z bezsilnego żalu za pożartym w jego mniemaniu malcem. Nie znalazł ani smoka, ani Nuffinka, kiedy wrócił do obozowiska. Jak inaczej mógł postrzegać tę sytuację? Abi stracił poczucie jakiegokolwiek celu, a górę wzięły nad nim odruchy. Rozpalił więc ognisko, upiekł upolowaną gęś i jadł, nie przejmując się wcale koszmarnym smakiem ptaka, który przypalił się, gdy chłopak odpłynął na moment w tylko sobie znane przestrzenie umysłowe. Nie stawiał oporu, kiedy zabrali go wojowie. Ci zaś szybko się rozluźnili, widząc jak nieświadomy tego co właśnie się dzieje jest ich jeniec. Popychali go więc od czasu do czasu i śmiali się z niego, czego Abi zupełnie nie zauważał. Przewrócili go kilka razy, grzmotnął o piach, ziemię i kamienie, a potem dostał drzewcem włóczni po plecach, aż skulił się w kłębek. Szli przez większą część dnia, aż doszli do rozłożonego na kamienistej równinie obozu. Dopiero wtedy chłopak ożywił się nieco i zaczął oglądać wokoło. W lot pojął, że całe obozowisko musiało skupiać przynajmniej kilka klanów, które zebrały się tutaj w jakimś celu. Włócznie, balisty, kuźnie – charakter przedsięwzięcia wydawał się być militarny. Chociaż Abiego mało to obchodziło. Wtedy jednak coś przykuło jego uwagę na tyle, że się zatrzymał. Jeden z wikingów warknął na niego, ale chłopak nie usłyszał go. Stał jak wryty, patrząc się na horyzont, na wzgórza za obozem. Wznosiła się tam góra o dziwacznym kształcie pokryta nieprzyjemnymi dla oczu plamami nieprzeniknionej czerni. Drzewce włóczni smagnęło chłopaka po plecach. Abi potknął się i cudem uniknął upadnięcia, wspierając się na barku innego wikinga. Tamten odepchnął go do tyłu. Tym razem chłopak nie miał już tyle szczęścia i wyrżnął o kamienie. Zaraz też posypały się na niego ciosy i kopnięcia. Ktoś złapał go za tunikę i postawił na nogi. Chłopak próbował się zasłaniać, jak tylko mógł, ale nie był w stanie wyłapać choćby połowy uderzeń. Potykał się, zataczał i desperacko próbował znaleźć bezpieczne miejsce, chociaż takiego nie było. - Dosyć! – krzyknął ktoś, a nawałnica ciosów ustała. Abi uświadomił sobie, że ktoś rozciął mu wargę, a teraz strużka gęstej krwi ściekała mu po podbródku. Nie widział już jednak dość wyraźnie, żeby przyjrzeć się swojemu wybawicielowi. Natomiast nieświadomie skulił się i zasłonił głowę przed następnymi ciosami – Coś za jeden? - Abi z klanu Wandali – powiedział bez ogródek chłopak. Wzrok wracał mu powoli do formy, więc był w stanie dostrzec odzianą w czarną zbroję kobietę, która stała tuż przed nim, bardzo, bardzo blisko. - Nie przypominam sobie, żeby Czkawka wysyłał nam swoich ludzi – powiedziała powoli, dokładnie artykułując każde słowo – Lub raczej byłabym zdziwiona gdyby zechciał to zrobić. My tutaj chcemy zniszczyć smocze leże, a wasz słabowity wódz sprzeciwia się jakiejkolwiek agresji w stronę smoków; to by swoją drogą wyjaśniało dlaczego przeżyłeś spotkanie z gadem kilka dni temu – Abi spojrzał na nią osłupiały, ale nie odezwał się – To jednak również świadczy o celu w jakim tu przybyłeś, wandalu. A teraz mów! Ilu was jest? - Ja sam! – odrzekł pospiesznie Abi. - Kłamca! – stwierdziła bez zastanowienia kobieta. - Mówię prawdę! Uciekłem! – próbował bronić się chłopak. - Wrzucić go do dziury, nie dawajcie mu jeść przez kilka dni, a wyśpiewa wszystko – Abi targnął się do przodu, ale zaraz potem znalazł się na ziemi ze złamanym nosem - Mówię prawdę, przysięgam! – jęknął błagalnie. - Tak, tak, wszyscy tak twierdzą – zbyła go ręką kobieta, odchodząc. Grubego Abiego podźwignięto z ziemi. Chłopak patrzył w ślad za kobietą, kiedy ciągnięto go po żwirze, żeby wrzucić do jakiegoś wykopanego naprędce dołu. Rozdział 11 Niebo przykryło się szarym kożuchem burzowych chmur. Na horyzoncie migały bladobłękitne smużki błyskawic, liżących fale rozszalałego oceanu. Zarówno powietrze, jak i nastrój przybrały na wadze, tak bardzo, że prawdopodobnie można byłoby zatknąć w nich włócznię. Ogólnemu spadkowi samopoczucia towarzyszyły niepokoje i dziwne stany lękowe, osaczające wojowniczego ducha. Każdy na wyspie snuł się niby półżywe truchło pokroju draugra z nieumarłego legionu bogini Hel. Nie był to dobry czas na atak. Wiatr targał stojącymi samotnie namiotami, wokoło których nie kręciła się ani jedna żywa dusza. Z niektórych wznosiły się bardzo chude strużki smoliście czarnego dymu, kiedy starano się rozpalić zawilgocone drewno. Znając los wojów, musicie wyobrażać sobie tragedię więźniów. Pusty, drżący wzrok wlepiony w zgęstniałą przestrzeń, bladość i dreszcze przeszywające ciała nieszczęśników wraz z kolejnymi strzałami lodowatego zimna. Abi mógł jedynie zwinąć się w kulkę i liczyć, że nadchodząca noc nie zabierze go razem ze sobą, kiedy ucieknie wraz z księżycem pod horyzont. Po raz kolejny wizja śmierci wydała mu się nagle nieprzyjemnie bliska a wręcz już szepcząca mu do ucha ten jeden specjalny dzień. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jedyne co mógł zrobić to czekać i wypatrywać Hel u wylotu dołu. Był głodny, bardzo, bardzo głodny. Rozwarłszy szczęki, ziewnął na pozór, a potem przełknął jedynie ślinę. Głód był pragnieniem, od którego nie potrafił się opędzić. Potrzebował mięsa; lodowatego, surowego i krwistego mięsa, które mógł wyrwać i połknąć z donośnym mlaśnięciem. Przełknął ślinę, był głodny. Temu festiwalowi połykania powietrza towarzyszyło niemożliwe do wytrzymania drapanie szponami o litą skałę, pnie drzew i wszystko co znalazło się w ich pobliżu. Był głodny. Smok szukał mięsa, prawdziwego soczystego kawałka mięcha. Pełzał po gąszczu, w poszukiwaniu woni, która chociaż trochę zaspokoiłaby jego żądzę. Rozwierał paszczęki i smagał powietrze ozorem. Wkrótce więc pełzł już w kierunku obozowiska pełnego włochatych barbarzyńców. Tam były ryby w beczkach, świnie w prowizorycznych zagrodach oraz nagroda dla jego drżących muskułów. Zbliżała się noc. Bzyczały chmary cykad, chowających się na powyginanych pniach drzew oraz w trawach. Obozową ciszę wypełniały szelesty wiatru poruszającego liście, drobne gałązki oraz piasek, który wzbijał się w powietrze ledwie zauważalnymi falami. Z nieba spadły pierwsze krople, które rozbiły się na mokrej ziemi. Popłynęły wyżłobionymi w ziemi szczelinami do wykopanych pospiesznie niecek oraz przewróconych wiader. Stworzyły się plamy, gęstego czarnego błota, które lepiło się do zdjętych u wejść do namiotów butów, których nikt nie miał już włożyć na nogi. Bo głód był wszystkim co odczuwał. Abi zamknięty w stanie półsnu zlizywał z ust wszystkie krople, które mu na nie spadły. Twarz miał brudną od ziemi, krwi i własnej śliny. Leżał w kałuży błota, pośrodku pustego obozowiska. Niebo bombardowało to miejsce rzęsistym deszczem. Chłopak z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Jedyne co czuł w tej chwili to głód, który miażdżył mu wnętrzności. Gruby Abi zaglądał po kolei do kolejnych skrzynek, beczek i namiotów, żeby odkryć, że są zupełnie puste. Nic nie zostało. Wydawało się, że obóz został opuszczony w pośpiechu. Śpiwory, torby i przedmioty codziennego użytku leżały porzucone na ziemi, skrzynkach i stojakach. Abi zawędrował w końcu do samego środka obozu, gdzie stał namiot większy i bogaciej zdobiony od wszystkich wokoło. Gdy wwlókł się do środka, zatrzymał się. Za przewróconym stołem stała kobieta ubrana w czarną zbroję z toporem i tarczą w ręku. Abi patrzył się na nią beznamiętnym wzrokiem więźnia odartego z człowieczeństwa. Jego tunika była podarta, poplamiona ściekiem, błotem, krwią mijanych resztek ciał. Wojowniczka wystawiła przed siebie drżącymi dłońmi topór, jakby obawiała się, że chłopak może chcieć się na nią rzucić. Ale Abi tylko wyciągnął przed siebie błagalnie ręce i powiedział bezwiednym głosem. - Proszę… Jestem taki głodny, daj mi coś do jedzenia – po tych słowach rzuciła się na niego jak na demona, który wymordował i pożarł jej ludzi. Rozdział 12'' Kropla po kropli spadała z ciemnego nieba. W pół oddechu zamarły błyskawice, a spragniona stal błysnęła w bladym świetle, jednak w mroku czyhał głód. Strach zmroził wojowniczkę, kiedy uświadamiała sobie popełniony błąd. Wydała z siebie wściekły ryk, kiedy demon pochwycił ją w połowie skoku i pociągnął w ciemność burzy, która zagłuszyła dalszy krzyk. Abi ani drgnął w tym czasie. Wydostał się z namiotu i patrzył się za stworem. Ogień zżerał go od środka. W oczach błysnęły furiackie ogniki. - Przeklęty potworze! – krzyknął za nim, ale pioruny zagłuszyły jego słowa. Chociaż ziemia była mokra i bliżej jej konsystencji było do bagna, ślad pozostawiony przez zbroję był wyraźny, podobnie jak kawałki wypolerowanej zbroi, pogubionej przez kobietę. Chłopiec dygotał na zimnie. Powietrze przeszył rozdzierający okrzyk. Abi powlókł się najprędzej, jak tylko był w stanie. Świszczący wiatr rozpraszał dźwięk. Abi miał problem ze zlokalizowaniem jego źródła. Serce waliło mu już jak szalone. Cienie przeplatały się z deszczem, ożywiając każdą najmniejszą gałązkę. - Hej! – wołał Abi, ile miał sił w płucach, chociaż głos zupełnie ginął w koszmarnej ulewie. Chłopak myślami był przy kobiecie, przy tym wszystkim, co był gotowy jej oddać. Ale kolejne fragmenty zbroi leżały na jego drodze, niektóre były ewidentnie zdarte z ciała, inne zaś odpadły, przez nic już nie podtrzymywane. Nadzieja Abiego stawała się płonna i spływała wraz z deszczem do płynącej mu pod stopami ziemi. Jego głód był niezaspokajalny, w jego oczach płonęła żądza krwi. Patrzyła mu w nie z przerażeniem, kiedy niszczył jej pancerz, odrywał go całymi płatami, jakby był zrobiony ze starych szmat. Beznadzieja była wszystkim co wtedy czuła. Wrzeszczała opętańczo, młócąc deszcz toporem, który rozbryzgiwał wodę, błoto i krew na wszystkie strony. A mimo to on był coraz bliżej, wiedziała, czuła to, wlokąc się przez ciemność z przeżartym pancerzem, którego resztki zwisały jej bezwiednie z kaftana. Strach zmuszał ją do działania. Jej wyobraźnia uroiła sobie, że słyszy kroki i wołanie. Z gardła wydobywały się jej jęki, a po policzkach strugami wraz z deszczem płynęły łzy. Beznadzieja przygniatała ją strasznym ciężarem. Zobaczyła w deszczu utykającą sylwetkę. - Hej! – usłyszała błagalne wołanie - Jestem taki głodny… Daj mi jeść – i zrozumiała, że pomyliła się straszliwe. W mroku zabłysły smocze oczy, który w akompaniamencie jej przeraźliwego płaczu, rzucił się na nią i pożarł ją. Deszcz wkrótce potem ustał i nad wyspą zawisła cicha i delikatna noc. Wiatr umilkł, pozwalając powietrzu nieść ciche szuranie butów Abiego, który przedzierał się przez zarośla. Jego wołanie rozdzierało nocną ciszę. Chłopaka dręczył okrutny niepokój. Myśli wypełniała mu kobieta w czarnej zbroi, której fragmenty leżały na drodze. Jego głód był wciąż niezaspokojony, aż mu niedobrze się robiło. Abi padł na kolana, po czym wyrzucił z siebie samą flegmę, co przyprawiło go o straszliwie bolesny skurcz żołądka. Był taki głodny. Znalazłszy większą kałużę z wodą, zanurzył w niej głowę i pił bez opamiętania. Gdy skończył, otarł twarz i dysząc, ruszył dalej. W końcu udało mu się wyjść z lasu i trafił na plażę. Nie miał siły już wołać, więc kiedy zobaczył postać, siedzącą pod czarnym pniem, ledwie przyspieszył swój pokraczny chód. To nie był wiking z obozowiska, ani kobieta w czarnej zbroi. Abi zatrzymał się w niedowierzaniu i radości. Na jego zmęczoną, pozbawioną nadziej twarz spłynął błogi uśmiech. Nuffink również się uśmiechał, zdrową ręką podtrzymując tę złamaną. - Abi! Abi! – wołał malec, cały dygocząc z przejęcia. Starszy chłopak padł na kolana i z trudem, ale szczęściem objął chłopca, który pisnął z bólu. Gdy w końcu udało mu się wyswobodzić z niedźwiedziego uścisku zaczął opowiadać: - Smok zabrał mnie z łodzi! To było straszne! Krzyczałem na niego, żeby mnie zostawił, ale on mnie nie słuchał! To było straszne! Nogi i ręka tak mnie bolały! Zostawił mnie w krzakach i sobie poszedł! To było strasznie straszne! – w oczach Nuffinka zbierały się jeziorka łez, które zaraz miały potoczyć się po policzkach – Potem padało i huczało i były krzyki! Rany to było straszliwie strasznie straszne! – ostrożnie przytulił się do wystającego brzucha Abiego, który usiadł obok. Gruby chłopak chociaż na moment zapomniał o głodzie, bólu i tym co stało się w trakcie burzy. Był tak pochłonięty Nuffinkiem, że nie zauważył, że tamten pień był w istocie smokiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Opowiadania